Year of the Spark: April 17
by Sparky Army
Summary: A lesson for Lorne and Chuck about the attraction of man and woman by Laura Cadman.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Yeah hello, me again. My brain and I had some misunderstandings so this is the only thing I could come up with.

* * *

**More Than Expected**

_By kuroima_

„Oh, there comes the fun," Chuck and Evan looked up at Laura Cadman and followed her eyes to the two leaders who where about to sit down with their trays. Their eyes wandered back to her and she was faced with to interrogative faces. She examined them but as she still got no reaction she put down her fork. "You're kidding me right?" Both men shared a look and she sighed.

"What should be so funny about them?" Chuck asked and Laura just stared.

"You do remember the incident in her office two days ago?" both men nodded.

"Yes, they had this argument but they figured it out. I don't know what that has to do with now," Lorne said.

"Argument," Laura snorted and took a sip. "They were about to rip their bloody heads off!"

Evan and Chuck grinned. "You're definitely spending too much time with the good doctor," Lorne got a pea thrown at him.

"You don't really think that they have figured it out?" she said mimicking Lorne from earlier. Three pairs of eyes observed the two leaders who where completely oblivious to the conversation about them. "Usually they're very comfortable here with each other. Talking, making jokes and of course their flirting but look at them, there isn't even the slightest hint of a smile!"

"Maybe they're discussing some serious problem," Chuck suggested and shrugged, Laura sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, I'll start over again because you two guys don't seem to have any idea of what I'm talking about," said men were looking at her full of expectation. "Okay, you two surely have noticed the chemistry they both have. Them standing as close as possible in the others personal space, the mimicking from time to time, their staring without talking but knowing what the other meant and how they relax in each others presence and all that other stuff."

Nodding.

"You also know all the rumours where ninety percent aren't true but highly possible because…because they're just so.."

Again nodding.

"And you know what happened between them in their time here in Atlantis."

More nodding.

"Okay, now consider all these things with the fact how man and woman attract each other," Laura leaned back in her seat and observed them as the realization sunk in. Their eyes widen and moved between Laura and John and Elizabeth.

"Finally!" she threw her arms in the air.

"You think that rumour is true?" Chuck asked.

"If not now then very soon," she replied. "And considering how they're behaving right now it wouldn't surprise me if there is already something going on."

"I think she's right," Lorne said whose eyes were fixed on their objects of discussion. "It looks like they're fighting again."

"What was the argument about anyway?" Chuck asked Laura.

"As far as I know it contained a lot of jealousy from both sides and-"

Before she could continue John's voice was heard in every corner in the filled mess hall. "Elizabeth!" every head was turned to Elizabeth who has stopped a few feet away from him as she was about to leave.

She shot him a glance and then continued her way but he followed her and stopped her as he grabbed her arm. Everyone in the mess hall had stopped eating and was now watching their leaders as they were discussing in hushed voices. "That's better than annoying McKay," Laura whispered to the men who grinned.

Another raised voice turned their attention back to the couple. "I think there's no reason left for any further discussion," Elizabeth wanted to leave but John stopped her again. The glare she sent him would have turned every Wraith into a vegetarian.

John surprised the viewers and Elizabeth as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Chuck who coughed and put down his cup while Evan hit him lightly on his back shortly distracted Laura's attention. Elizabeth in turn surprised the viewers and John as she kissed him back passionately.

"McKay owes me more than just 30 bucks," Laura stated.


End file.
